A Dragoon & His Trainee
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Kain has been training Rita, a girl who wants to be a Dragoon. When he feels something for her, will he put aside his secret love for Rosa? KainxOc


**I do not own Final Fantasy IV, but I do own my Ocs!**

**Enjoy :)****

* * *

**

Rita fell on the hard ground with a huge huff, her lance landing beside her with a loud clang. It was sundown and the sky was dyed with a orangy-red color. The clouds had tints of orange on them. The 19-year old brunette female wiped some sweat from her brow, exhausted from the day's training with Kain. Kain towered over her, looking down at the Dragoon-in-training, lance in hand.

"You done well, but you still have a very long way to go if you ever want to defeat me in a duel," the 20-year old man had said to his pupil. "That will be all for tonight. Get some rest."

The freckle-face girl grinned. "Sure, whatever you say..."

Kain sat down beside her. "Are you all right? I hope you haven't pushed yourself."

"A little," Rita admitted.

"Don't do that. Last time you did that, you collasped and were out cold for one whole day," Kain pointed out.

The woman let out a huff once again. "Stop worrying, Kain! I was just exhausted that day."

Under his helmet, he was frowning as the blond Dragoon sternly said, "That may be, but it's not good for your health. As your mentor, I will not allow you to risk on not looking afte your health!"

"Sure, sure, Mr. Worrywort..." Rita got up, lance in hand. "I better get some rest then. Same time and place tomorrow?"

Kain nodded. "Correct. Get plenty of rest, Rita."

Rita nodded and then she walked into the castle. The halls were quiet at this time of the evening, and most of the guards that do their duty during the day either have went to their quarters, or they went down to the tavern down at the town to have a drink and hopefully hook up with some random women. Rita had better things to do like do some extra training, go to Rosa to heal her, or get some extra rest in order to wake up early in the morning. It was her regular routine since she had started sparing and training with Kain in order to be a full fledged member of the Dragoons. In secret, she wanted to get closer to Kain since she was harboring feelings for her mentor.

Once she entered her room, she removed her armor and put on her regular commoner clothes. She had a pink shirt with a creamy-yellow scarf tied loosely around her neck. She had a light brown skirt that went down to her ankles and brown shoes. She tied her blond hair to a braid that went over her left shoulder and put a pink hairband on it to finish her outfit. Putting her armor in her storage box, which she puts all her other clothes inside, Rita sat on her bed and looked out at the evening sky. Some birds have flown by in groups of five or more and she could hear some of the nightly guards' conversation, although she did not bother listening to them since it was none of her business.

_It has been already a year since I started training to become a Dragoon... I wonder how Mother and Father are back in Mysidia..._ the 19-year old female thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and sighed before laying on her bed.

* * *

"How did it go?" Cecil asked as he and Kain sat down at their usual spot, which was the balcony that showed the whole view of the castle.

"Rita's all right, but I find her admitting that she may be pushing herself here and there," Kain responded. "I fear that she may be going too far on doing that. Maybe I should tell her to take a week off, that way she can get lots of rest and to learn not to push herself. It's almost as if it is like a game to her."

The silver-haired man looked at his friend. "I doubt it. Maybe something is motivating her to do better. That is just a guess for me, anyway." He looked at the view again, admiring the sight. "Rosa seems to be quite happy these days."

Kain glanced at him. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I think it is because she's getting better on using her magic and, well, seeing that there has been nothing terrible happening since we saved the world."

"Hard to believe that we were up in that moon that we always gaze upon in the sky. Our planet looked so perfectly round..." Kain let out a smile. "I never thought that it would happen."

Cecil nodded. "I wonder how Edward, Yang, Edge, Palom, and Porom are back at their homes?" he wondered.

The blond Dragoon let out a chuckle. "I bet that Edge has not changed. Rydia has never seemed to let him out of her sight. In my oppinion, she's got him wrapped around her little finger."

"Hard to say," Cecil said. "I heard that Yang and his wife had just gotten a child not too long ago. They named him Yin."

Kain turned to him. "What about you and Rosa? You have not yet have any signs of bearing a child, have you not?"

The silver-haired male looked down, his smile wiped off slightly. "Not yet. However, we are not willing to give up. We are just going to wait until that time has come." He looked at his friend. "You may need to think of settling down sometime. You can't be alone forever, Kain."

The Dragoon looked at him. "I have no time to think about that. I have to continue leading the Dragoons since they have no one else to lead them." He turned around, his back facing Cecil. "I must go. I have... things to do before I turn in for the evening."

The male nodded once more. "Rest well, my friend."

* * *

"I am quite surprised that you didn't get hurt this time, Rita," Rosa said with amazment in her voice. "You would have cuts and bruises here and there, but not this time. Why?"

Rita let out a shrug. "There are just days when we just go easy on another. However, Kain seemed to be acting a little odd, which worries me a little."

Rosa blinked at her. "Why worry over him? Kain is Kain."

"Well, since we came back from the moon, he has been a little pushy with the training, but he never pushes me during our spars. I hope nothing is going on with him..." The blond looked at the honey-blond haired White Mage. "Is Cecil acting strange?"

"No, now that you mention it, he has been his usual self. I am surprised that he is not too stressed on ruling Baron since the king passed away," the White Mage said.

Rita smiled. "I'm glad you married such a noble man. He is the right one for you."

Rosa smiled, which was one of the features that got the Paladin to love her. "I'm glad to hear that. I better get to bed. You should get some rest as well, Rita."

When Rosa left her room, Rita laid back on her bed, her arms behind her head. Before she could even close her eyes, she heard something coming from her balcony. She sat up and approached it before she saw Kain leaning on the railing.

Then the blond Dragoon-in-training asked, "Kain, what are you doing here and how did you get here?"

"I jumped from the courtyard since it was not too far. I also wanted to talk to you," Kain replied.

Rita moved her head to let him know to come in. "Come inside and close my balcony door. It's pretty chilly out tonight."

Kain nodded and closed the door after entering the room. He leaned on the wall beside the bed and looked at the ground, arms crossed. Rita was sitting on her bed again. They were in silence, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Kain, can you tell me why you have been acting odd? You worry me and I want to know the truth... Please," Rita asked, looking right at the Dragoon.

The Dragoon was silent before he let out a sigh. "Rita, are you... seeing someone?"

The female blinked. "No, no one in particular. Why?"

"I... I just wanted to tell you that... you are... a very good friend..."

Rita frowned. "Come on, Kain. You're trying to tell me something and I want to hear it! Please, I am quite sure that it will do us both a favor if you just say it. I won't get mad."

Kain, however, had his doubts. "What if you don't like what you hear?"

"Just tell me. Surely, the commander of the Dragoons should have no problem telling a woman something," Rita urged.

That got Kain to look at her. He had his trust in her as her mentor and then he decided to do what he had been waiting to do. He approached the girl.

He said, "Take it off."

"WHA-?!"

"My helmet. Take it off."

Rita blushed. "Why?"

Kain looked right at her through the eyes of his helmet. "Only Cecil and Rosa have seen me without my helmet. I want you to see what your mentor looks like. Please..."

The 19-year old woman hesitated for a moment before she had her hands on boths sides of his helmet. She slowly removed it from his head and widened her eyes as she was looking into her mentor's blue eyes. Some of his blond hair was dangling above his eyes and he looked like a prince. He looked like he was 19 than 21. Rita could not help but blush, her heart starting to beat loudly and race.

The blond dragoon let out a small grin. "Well, now you know what my face is like."

"Sh-should I even be allowed to see your face? I mean, you are my mentor and I am your pupil! I don't think that this is a sight I should be see-!!"

Rita was cut off by Kain as he pressed a finger against her lips to silence her. Her eyes could not look away from his and she felt her face getting hotter. Kain knew she was blushing and let out a small chuckle.

He asked, "Have you never expected to see me looking like this?"

"Um... Maybe..." the female admitted, looking away.

Kain decided that now was the time to tell her the real thing he wanted to talk to her about. "Rita, what do you think of me?"

Rita looked back at him again and had no idea what he meant, but it suddenly came to her. She tensed a little.

"Umm... Is this all right for me to tell you this?"

Then the dragoon pushed a little, "Please tell me... I wish to know."

This was the girl's chance to admit her feelings to her mentor, but she also feared of what everyone in the castle would think. She somehow felt that she was not good enough for the dragoon commander, but she had to take an emotional risk and get through with it.

Looking straight at Kain in the eyes, the trainee answered his question, "I see you as more than a teacher and more than a friend! I once thought of you as a brother when we first met, but as time went on as I stayed here, I harboured feelings for you. Kain, I admired you for your bravery, your loyalty, and most of all, your kindness. I have to admit, sometimes I thought that I did not deserve to be your pupil, but at the same time, I was grateful." She gently touched his cheek with her slender, gentle fingers. "I love you, Kain Highwind."

Kain gasped softly, not believing what he just heard. Rita pulled her hand away and looked down.

She said, "Sorry... I bet you still love Rosa. I should've thought of that."

"Rita..." Kain gently lifted her head with his finger under her chin to get her to look at him right in the eyes. "Yes, I did love Rosa, but I... I have decided to let her go. I... I cannot long for her secretly anymore since she loves Cecil and... I found someone else to long for. That person... is you, Rita. I never met someone so determined to become a dragoon. Seeing that reminded me of when I was starting to become a Dragoon. I hated my father for being so strict with me, but somewhere inside me, a part of me loved my father. Rita... I love you."

"K-Kain..." Rita happily said, closing her eyes as tears of happiness welled up.

Their lips pressed together as Kain put an arm around her shoulders. The female put a hand on his cheek as she kissed him back. Then the blond Dragoon leaned forward, causing Rita to lay on the bed with him on top of her. Rita let out a loud moan since the armor was hurting her. Kain pulled away and got up a little.

He asked, "Did I hurt you?"

"The armor did... I'm ok, though."

"Sorry. I-"

Rita shook her head. "It's ok."

Kain smiled. "Good." He gently touched her cheek. "You should get some sleep. We got training in the morning."

"Ok..."

Rita closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kain got up and walked to the door, but paused. He looked back at the sleeping girl and then he quietly left the room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. There is hardly ANY KainxOc fics, so this is something for all the Kain fangirls like me!!**


End file.
